


Midnight Relaxation

by ssamandiriel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bath Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamandiriel/pseuds/ssamandiriel
Summary: Yuuri is just about to settle down in bed when a few sudden knocks against his door and a yell asking to take a bath together, quickly erases any thoughts of sleep from his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt this time was actually from the yuri on ice kink meme, over on tumblr and the prompt was for midnight bath sex
> 
> this is my first time ever being apart of a kink meme and my first yoi fic so please go easy on me ;;; 
> 
> enjoy!

Yuuri plucks his glasses off and sets them down on his desk. He settles into bed with a soft sigh, a content smile playing at his lips as he wraps himself in his comforter.

The bright, white numbers displayed across his phone read midnight on the dot. He yawns. 

He and Viktor had spent a lot of time together these past few months, training day and night until Yuuri was drenched in sweat and had a pleasant ache in his legs. On the rare day off, the two would take trips around the city when Viktor was in the mood. Sometimes though, even those days turned into vigorous practice. 

His progress is definitely starting to show. Well, at least he hopes it is… There were still a few jumps he couldn't quite land, and some that he could inly land perfectly every other time he tried it.

Viktor was working him to the bone, but their time spent together was still lots of fun, despite the small toll it took on his body.

Viktor’s body, that is. Yuuri was always up and raring to go, body aching in all the right places from their training the day before. Viktor was having a hard time keeping up with Yuuri's stamina.

However, there were still only a few occasions where Yuuri was on the ice before Viktor; like the night before when he went out drinking with Minako-sensei, or the time he had slept passed his alarm. 

He had skated onto the ice with a sleepy smile and warm eyes, hair sticking up every which way and a soft apology leaving his lips. 

Skating together on those days had been less intense, more of a relaxing skate than hardcore training. 

Yuuri rubs at his eyes, his phone reads twelve thirty five. 

He puts his phone under his pillow and squeezes his eyes shut, forcing himself to fall asleep. He had practice earlier the next morning and he definitely couldn't afford to miss a second of it, especially not because of some missed sleep. 

It was relatively quiet outside, his eyelids were starting to get heavy, he was slowly starting to drift off… 

A few, short knocks are rapt against his door and his eyes shoot open. He was fully awake now. 

“Yuuri, let's take a bath together!”

Yuuri sighs, it was Viktor's voice coming from behind his door. While Yuuri is always happy to hear his coach's cheerful voice, twelve in the morning was definitely not the time to be cheerful.

He hops out of bed, abandoning his thoughts of sleep as another set of knocks are banged against his door. At this point, Yuuri is worried the man might wake up the other guests.

He pulls open his door and he's met with Viktor's heart shaped smile, his eyes bright despite the darkness of the hallway. 

“Yuuri! I was worried you might have already been sleeping. Let's go take a bath together!”

“Viktor.” 

Viktor nods. “Hmm?” 

“Do you realize what time it is?” Another nod. “Can we wait to take a bath together tomorrow?” 

Viktor's smile falls, his body deflating. “Of course, Yuuri. You're right. Tomorrow would be better, wouldn't it?” He turns away from Yuuri and Yuuri immediately feels bad.

He knows that tone of voice. 

It was the same voice he always uses when Yuuri says no to one of his ridiculous ideas. 

Yuuri reaches out, hand closing around the sleeve of Viktor's yukata, the one he got from the inn, all those weeks ago.

Viktor turns back to look at Yuuri, eyes hopeful. 

“Just for a few minutes…” He says quietly.

The smile is back to Viktor's face almost instantly, a small laugh leaving his glossy lips as he takes Yuuri's hand in his, the two running down the halls together to the outside bath. 

~

Yuuri can hear the bath water splash as Viktor settles down against the rocks before he can even finish washing himself down. 

He uses the removable shower head and quickly rinses the suds of body wash off of his tanned skin. 

He wraps the small, white towel around his hips before he stands up and makes his way to the outdoor bath. His body drips and leaves a trail of water on his way there. 

When he opens the door, his vision is a bit obscured without his glasses and the soft steam rising from the water both working against him, but he can instantly spot Viktor resting against the rocks. 

Viktor turns when he hears the door slide open, the water rippling a bit, and Yuuri hears more than he sees, Viktor eagerly patting the rocks next to himself. 

Yuuri's wet feet plop against the ground as he walks. He unties the towel from his waist and sets it aside before easily sliding into the relaxing feel of the warm water. 

Viktor lets out a content sigh and Yuuri couldn't agree more. 

His eyes slip shut as he starts to slowly sink into the water. 

“Yuuri.” Comes Viktor's voice to his right suddenly. He opens his eyes and turns to look at his coach. “What other things aren't allowed in the bath?”

“Besides taking pictures?” Viktor gives a sheepish smile. Yuuri looks up at the dark sky above them as he thinks, bright splatterings of stars here and there. “Hmm, well, you can't bring your towel into the water. We ask guests to either leave them on the rocks or fold them on their heads.”

Yuuri spares a quick glance to Viktor who nods, showing Yuuri he was in fact listening,

“And you can't come in with open wounds or sores… Why do you ask?” 

“Just wondering.” 

Yuuri hums and leans back against the rocks. He was starting to get sleepy again, legs spreading out fully below the water and toes wiggling happily. 

“Hey, Yuuri?” 

Yuuri cracks an eye open. 

“Is kissing in the bath okay?”

And once again, Viktor has Yuuri's full attention with just a few words. Yuuri turns his head to look fully at the man next to him.

He can't help the soft laugh that escapes his lips; Viktor was never one for subtlety. He moves his body just the slightest bit forward. 

“Guests are usually asked to keep some distance between themselves.”

Viktor pouts. “Could you make an expectation for me?” 

Yuuri gives a small nod. “Just tonight, just for you.”

Viktor smiles and leans the rest of the way forward, closing the small distance  Yuuri had left between them. He captures Yuuri's lips with his and Yuuri immediately presses his body fully against Viktor's. 

The soft sounds their lips make against each other are drowned out by the running water. 

The rising steam billows between and around them, causing a warm and fuzzy feeling to overcome them.

Viktor's hands go to Yuuri's thighs, pulling him closer with the help of the water. He brings him up to sit on his lap and their naked cocks rub against each other, the water providing little resistance.

Yuuri bites at his bottom lip. “It's embarrassing being like this.”

Viktor gives a flirtatious smile. “We'll make less of a mess in the water this way. However, neither of us thought to bring lube…”

“Because I thought you just wanted to take a bath together!” 

Viktor grins. “I did! But I also wanted to do  _ this _ together.” He emphasizes his words with a small thrust of his hips, their cocks rubbing together more fully this time. 

Yuuri stifles his sharp moan against Viktor's neck and Viktor's soft laugh that follows shakes him to his core. 

“Yuuri, you make such sweet noises.” Viktor's mouth is right against Yuuri's ear and the words send a shiver down his spine. 

“Please, Viktor, not enough…”

“Hmm? What is it, Yuuri? I'll give you anything.”

Yuuri leans back, giving a full view of the color high on his cheeks. His pupils widen as he stares at Viktor and he swallows thickly before answering.

“Your hand,” He licks at his lips. “Rub them together…”

Viktor’s eyebrows shoot up momentarily before he regains himself. “Oh? Like this?” He gathers both his and Yuuri’s cocks together in his hand and gives them an experimental stroke. Their resulting groans echo along the rocks. 

Viktor becomes more confident after hearing Yuuri’s reaction and his hand grows firmer around their cocks. 

Precum starts to form at both their tips before beading together and dripping down their lengths. It helps Viktor's hand to move quicker and with less resistance, but the slick noises that fill the room embarrass Yuuri to no end. 

The noises don't seem to bother Viktor in the slightest, in fact it seems like they just drive him to move his hand even faster to heighten the sounds. 

Yuuri falls forward, soft pants of breath leaving his lips against Viktor's ear.There was no space left between their bodies now, their heated skin pressed fully against each other. 

Viktor slips his hand away from their cocks, the close press of their bodies making it a little hard to move his hand.

Yuuri picks up the slack immediately, head pulling back so his nose was inches away from Viktor's. He loosely wraps his arms around Viktor's shoulders before giving an experimental thrust of his hips. 

Viktor gives a small smile as Yuuri sets a steady pace of his cock against Viktor's.

His hands leave from his sides and move under the water until they reach Yuuri's ass. The skater let's out a soft noise in surprise and Viktor's kneads the soft skin there in response.

Yuuri’s hips break their pace against Viktor's cock, stuttering as a result of Viktor’s ministrations.

Yuuri cries out Viktor's name and his hands claw against the coach’s back. 

“Are you close?” Viktor asks breathlessly. “Cum, cum for me Yuuri.” 

Yuuri's body complies immediately, back arching in the water and mouth falling open in a silent moan as his cock shoots out thick ribbons of white against his heaving chest. 

Viktor follows not too long after, the sight of Yuuri cumming has his cock twitching like crazy. He gives the length a few strokes before his eyes are screwing shut, his resulting satisfied groan muffled as he bites his bottom lip.

The two take a second to catch their breath, nothing but their soft pants filling the space between them. 

Their eyes meet and neither of them can keep their sudden and loud laughter to themselves as the thought of what they just did together catches up to them.

Yuuri looks down at the mess he made of his chest he sighs. 

"I'm going to have to wash myself again..."

"A little mess won't be a problem."

Yuuri thinks about the time and his pruned toes make themselves known. "We'll end up having a late practice."

Viktor grins. "It was definitely worth it." 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> feel free to show some love to the yoi kink meme!! and if you have any yoi requests specifically for me, send them over to my tumblr
> 
> morphinemizuki.tumblr.com


End file.
